The disfigured delinquent's harem
by Noyouhadenoughtodrink
Summary: School is harsh right? Seriously I'm asking because I'm trying to see the harsh part, I read that it's hard and scary, well so far I'm enjoying it. It's pretty easy if you're deeply disturbed disfigured, rich, teenage psycho who so far off the deep end that the ghetto is like Disneyland for the most part. Remember positivity creates positive situations. CrazyDisfiguredNatsuXHarem
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Natsu POV

I open my eyes slowly knowing damn well that it's 4:50 am, no matter what time I go to sleep or if I put a specific time I always wake up 10 minutes before the timer, I mean it is nice but what's the point of having the alarm if I always wake up before it rings. Eh who cares, the name is Natsu Dragneel and I just want to lay on my bed and take my time to get up. But I don't have time for that today. Today I'm starting Fairy Tail High, I know right what kind of name is that for a high school. I wake up this early so I can squeeze a hour workout before I get ready for school I don't really mind it. Anyways I get up from my bed and disarm the alarm before it starts to ring, I take a look at my room to see a bottle of tequila and a few empty beer cans by my dresser, I put the recyclables in a bag in my closet. I take a look at my room and damn it's big I can fit at least 20 people in here, man everything in my room is nice from the night stand to my bed hell even the doorknob look like it's made out of gold. Speaking of nice things I head towards the balcony that overlooks the city I live in, the city is named Magnolia I lived here all my life I look at the probably still sleeping town And the one thing I like about this view is that the city always has its lights on, kinda reminds of Christmas lights especially with its dark clear skies to help it bright up better. I live with my biological father Igneel Dragneel and his wife and their rich I mean rich rich they use 100 dollar bills to wipe their asses I'm kidding of course but can you imagine that nasty huh, I've been living with them for about a month now that's why I'm talking about my room like I only been here for a few weeks because I've only been here for a few week now, you see I didn't know of his existence until a year ago and vice verse for him. But I'll tell you that story a little later but I'll give you some info I have 2 blood siblings their names are Zeref he's 19 and Wendy she's 12 from what I was told their my half siblings duh, but now my father's wife her name is Layla Heartfilia Dragneel she has 3 daughters of her own the oldest is Anna is 19 same as Zeref and she has twins daughter about my age Lucy and Ashley. That's enough about them, this is my story.

Well I go to start my day right I guess, I walk into my bathroom and like my room it looks amazing with its marble tiles and stainless steel soaking tub you could say everything in my room and bathroom is beautiful except me I prefer to be called handsome haha. I look into the mirror and see my long spiky salmon colored hair my hair is crazy I don't how it's possible to have spiky look it's like straight, wavy and curly hair all fused and got a salmon colored spray and my hair is the result but I like it it's not only different but it's soft and looks cool it reminds me of one of my favorite anime characters Goku. Now let me tell you about my eyes their green but that normal green color but that nasty green eye monkey color I can see why people can get creeped out by my eyes I personally think my eyes are awesome but that's just me. I travel down to the real show. The real reason why some people are terrified of me my lower face it's a train wreck I mean damn it's bad, first I have gnarled patches of wrinkled touch reddish skin that covers good amount of my lower face, second a dozen really visible scars on each of my cheeks, third the is dry cracked lips. It doesn't end there my neck has some of the missed up skin. My arms and my chest aren't any better it's covered in bullet wounds and burn marks, these wounds don't hurt anymore and I'm comfortable with it. But still it's like I was a bunching bag for the damn Terminator or Rocky, that reminds me I got see Rocky 4 tonight again that was a badass movie. Well anyway yah I'm not easy to look at but eh I like how I look so I don't really care, I mean as long as it doesn't hurt anymore I can move and I'm alive it all evens out. I try to look at the positive things in life, last week I tripped on a rock but I found a dollar on the floor. Anywho the story of behind my 'battle scars' I'll tell you guys later on, oh yah I forgot I need to pee to start the morning right.

After my pissing session I wash my hands, pour water on my face, tie up my hair, put on a hoodie, stretch my body and start my work out. After about a hour I take shower and get ready for school. I step out of the bathroom and see the mandatory uniform for the school laid out on my bed, I just stare at it for a minute and put it on. After a few minutes I was done and look at myself in the mirror. Huh not bad the uniform look fresh I have a black sweater with a red fairy tail insignia on the pocket, a white collared short sleeved shirt a black tie under it, with the khaki colored pants and white shoes. I leave my hair as it is but do a side braid, I saw a viking in a movie do that and it look cool. I now have to wear glasses the stupid doctor is forcing me to wear them, he thinks he's a big shot because he went to 'college' and he couldn't spare any pain killers because it was unethical and violated his code of doctor to give me some. Asshole I'm going to slash his tires one day. Anyway lastly I put my scarf to finish it off, that scarf means something, but like before that's a story for another day. I like these clothes, I guess owe my brother a apology for calling him noddle brain communist for wearing these type of clothes.

Oh I forgot personality wise I would describe myself as pretty chill i mean for a god fearing, rude, perverted, semi sexist, pill popping, alcohol drinking, teenage sociopath with narcissistic and homicidal tendencies. I mean technically I've never 'killed' anyone by default, I mean it's not my fault that some people I don't like have mysteriously disappeared or pieces of them where mailed to some other people I happen to also have some problems. So yah I'm pretty cool just don't piss me off... anyways I stuff a bottle of rum for you know hair of the dog and my comic books in my backpack seeing how school it's gonna be boring as fuck. I walk out of my room and walk to the kitchen for breakfast, I see my step mother and their 'helper' Virgo fixing breakfast. I still not used to the whole eating in the table in the morning or breakfast thing, I usually skip or eat whatever left over I had the night before, not that I'm complaining warm pancakes with eggs, bacon and orange juice do sound good.

"Uh hi good morning Mrs Layla, good morning Virgo how are you two doing today." I asked in the most polite tone I can do, I'm really trying to fix the way to talk to people or at least when it comes to my step mother and Igneel.

"Good morning Mr Natsu, I am doing well thank you for asking." Virgo answered in a tone I can only describe as a robot, she acts so weird when we're around people but I'll tell you when we by ourselves hehehe...but my thoughts are interrupted by my step mother.

"Good morning Natsu. How are you? Ready for your first day of school?" My step mother asked, she's a weird one. She really optimistic about things and people, I like that when I met her she told me that I'm her new son, yah really weird.

"Good and yes I am honestly I just want to take the GED test so I can start working." I tell her as I sit down by the table serving myself a glass of orange juice. She turns with a giant plate filled with pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages.

"Ok here you go Natsu. I know you have a giant appetite so enjoy, and as for the GED test think about it because we want you enjoy high school years, give it a chance." Layla says handing me the plate. I take it and start to eat, "Ok I'll try to give it a chance." I answered.

"But first we need to talk the principal Mr Dreyar." Layla says putting the plates of food around the table for my siblings, step siblings and for Igneel.

"Oh great" I say under my breath, my step mother then yells for everyone to come down to eat. First is Zeref coming down wearing his Chuck Taylors, his torn up jeans and a plain white t with plaid shirt over it. I swear to god this guy could pass for one of those gender confused boys that poses for Abercrombie. I'm pretty sure that's he's straight, he does have girlfriend and when I meet him he was fucking with all the girls from my old neighborhood, many considered him a fuck boy. I guess that he was just looking for the right one, but he still dresses like a jackass. I don't really look alike well maybe, he has short black hair, black eyes and this guy is pale as fuck. Anyways Zeref is overall a nice guy I just like giving him a hard time he's a good sport about it, but he also goes at me for having salmon colored hair.

"Good morning I see the clothes fit you well." Zeref said sitting down across from me.

"Yeah sorry about giving you shit about these clothes." I say to Zeref who simply smiles as he begins to eat his food. I was gonna give me some shit since I'm a dickhead but I decided not to... maybe I'm maturing or maybe I'm just getting lazy whatever. Suddenly I heard rapid foot steps heading towards the kitchen the person that comes to mind is my easily scared little sister Wendy.

I see her skipping towards the kitchen in her middle school uniform with the normal school girl attire the blazer with matching skirt and leggings. But you what's a trip she doesn't look like me or Zeref, Wendy has straight dark blue hair and brown eyes. According to Igneel she got her features from her mother, as a matter of fact me, Zeref and Wendy have different mothers, I get why Zeref used to be such a hoe back then. When anyways she notices me and stops, time to scare her.

"Hello Wendy. Come sit next to your brother." I say pulling the chair next to me with one hand and holding a kitchen knife with the another. She looks like she about piss herself oh my god it's so funny, I just love to terrify people, but my fun is cut short by a kick on my legs. I feel the fucking kick to see Zeref simply giving a stern look.

"There Natsu enough stop scaring your little sister you psycho." My brothers says as Wendy hurries to sit next to Zeref.

"Your no fun." I reply moving my sit to the middle away from Zeref so he won't kick me, I just go back to eat my breakfast. I can hear my step mother giggling to herself, and they call me crazy.

"Wendy how are you my little princess." Ms Layla says, this made Wendy jump from her seat to hug her.

"I'm good mama and I'm ready for school." Wendy responses, I simply observe this not understanding the feeling that Wendy and Layla share, its weird. Speaking of weird, I find weird that this is the first time I actually eat breakfast with them, in fact as far as I know I never ate or really socialize this much with my new 'family' in my short time living here. I guess there's a first time for everything.

"You honestly think that's hairstyle is cute you conceded bitch he's not gonna even pay attention to you."

"Fuck you, you're the one he's not going to notice. Trying to be edgy is not cute."

"We'll see."

"I guess we will."

I hear two very similar voices arguing with each other. "Oh god what are they arguing about this time?" My step mother says as she guides Wendy to her seat next to Zeref at the kitchen table.

"These girls always competing with each other." Zeref said minding his own business eating his breakfast and I do the same as the owners of those voices come into the kitchen. Lucy and Ashley Heartfilia my step sisters, I see that they stop in their tracks, let me describe these girls they look exactly Ms Layla but younger, they both have blonde hair, their both busty as hell and curvaceous, sky blue eyes and even self centered psychopath like me has to admit they are beautiful, They say a pretty face can make a guy go crazy, well that's statement is kinda truth seriously they got guys confessing their 'love' every other day, it's pathetic why would a man bend over backwards from just to get the littlest attention. I even heard that there's two guys at Fairytail who proposing to them, I mean they are hot but damn there's guys out there that would act like clowns just for a girls whatever. Anyways Lucy and Ashley maybe be identical but there's a way to distinguish them from each other. Lucy has her blonde hair was down in a straight style, with a two high pig-tail on each side, she has the standard Fairytail uniform similar to mine but she wears white thigh high stockings and black uniform skirt. She kinda reminds of the daddy little girl who get straight A and is never late to class, what I know is she's on the cheerleading squad at school. Now to Ashley like Lucy she has long hair but she keeps it all in a side ponytail and it's dyed with pink on the tips. She's wears the same thing but has the blazer wrapped around her waist and has black thigh high stockings, now she reminds my of the punk rock girl is on her second strike who likes shopping at Hot Topic. Good god that store still existences, i can tell you one thing about the people that work there don't not have a scene of humor that's why I buy my clothes at the Korean t shirt wholesale store and the Nike store. well anyways and to make things even more clique she's in a band, I've heard some of her band work it's ok honestly. They keep staring at me like they seen a ghost or something.

"Hey I know Im not easy on the eyes but you girls don't have to stare at me like that." I say, they immediately snapped out of it, and start to blush from embarrassment, they both hurry to sit down on the table but sitting between me from the corner of my eyes I can see that their nervous but I can tell it's not from fear like Wendy, it's something else.

"G-good morning guys, um hi Natsu ready for school you'll like Fairytail. The school is fun and people are pretty cool, you should hangout with me and my friends." Lucy says looking down at get plate. I turn to her and notices this, why is she so nervous?

"Sure Luce thanks I'll definitely look for you during break then." I say to her, she still won't look at me in the eye, I can see her blushing. Damn she's such a weirdo. I reach for the orange juice to refill my glass but I see Ashley getting the jug and grabbing glass.

"H-here Natsu I'll refill it there you go. You know Lucy group sucks, I mean their cool but the only reason they suck is because Lucy is in the group. You should hang out with my friends." Ashley says handing me the glass with the same blush on her cheeks as Lucy.

"Oh thanks Ash. I check your group out too. Tell you the truth I might spend the first day wondering around look around the school."

"For sure Natsu. But once you get your classes text me where your at and I'll give you tour of the school." Ashley says. Then slam. I turn to Lucy who slam her fist on the table making everyone to turn to her.

"Damn it Ashley leave Natsu alone. He's doesn't want to hang out with you. Besides you're a wannabe edgy idiot who can't tell a difference between a MM and a skittle."

"Oh fuck you Lucy Natsu doesn't want to hang out with some shy teachers pet." Wow these girls are something else, call me crazy but I think they have crush on me. These girls sure are entertaining. I look at Zeref who's giving the 'look what you started' look but I give the 'I didn't do shit' look back to him.

"Shut up both of you." The girls stop arguing we all turn to see Anna Heartfilia my another step sister. She comes in with authority both Lucy and Ashley sat back down and started to eat their breakfast. Anna look like the girls only bit taller and she has tied lengthy hair back in a ponytail and had side-swept bangs in front, with two strands of hair draped down the sides of her head. She has a bit more busty than the girls and from what I can tell her butt is a bit bigger... what? I simply observing. It's really hard not to notice when she's got the tight blue jeans that show off her ass and a sweater that happen to fit her to perfectly, anywho Anna goes to the local university with Zeref both of them seems to studying that is going to be useful for this world, Zeref wants to be a doctor and Anna well I don't really know what she wants to be a teacher she does know how to get people to obey her. She sits down right across from me, we both make eye contact and for some reason I find her gaze alluring, it's almost like she's baiting me to do something to her. See that's the pervert in me coming out...well I think I've been pretty perverted up til now, I mean I've been pretty conservative compare to my past exploits all things considered.

"Good morning Natsu, it's rare to have you join us." She says still giving my that look.

"Yeah it's my first day of school might as well start it right. Hey I like your earrings."

"Oh thank you Natsu that school uniform sure goes well on you, you look cute in them." She says giggling, I suddenly feel a leg tugging at mine, damn I know that it's Anna, wow she's a freak. I feel her foot getting closer to you know but then.

"I think you look handsome in them Natsu." Ashley looking like red ass cherry, damn she looks like she's gonna explode.

"Well I think you look HOT IN THEM NATSU!" Lucy says. I feel that Anna ended our little game of footies just before it got good, but now I'm like 80% sure these girls like me. Call me crazy...

Ashley and Lucy take a look at each other and turn to Anna who was giggling to herself, most likely laughing at what happen. They give Anna a nasty look oh believe me I've given that look to a lot of people but usually doesn't involve people hey liquor was expensive for me back then.

"Girls girls calm down it's not even 8 yet." I hear the voice of my 'father' headed towards the kitchen.

"Good morning family. Oh Natsu hello nice to see you." Igneel says making his way hugging the girls and saying good morning to Zeref. He acted like the father of year, I think he's so full of shit but maybe I'm just jealous or maybe I don't trust him, he's really committed to this father thing. He's a tall man with red spiky hair sort of mine but different color, he's in he's monkey uniform I mean his business suit. He looks kinda like me but he's not horribly disfigured. Truth be told I kinda still have grudge against him not because of him not being there when I was younger, from what I understand he didn't know I was his son until a year ago. My grudge against him has to do with more about something a lot more petty. Money. Yah that's right money but just like the rest that's a story for another day.

"You ready for school Natsu?" Igneel asks.

"Yeah I guess."

"Alright great, we have to meet with the principal Makarov Dreyar before anything. He insisted that we talk to him to discuss your record, I swear that old man can be so dramatic sometimes."

"Oh goody a old man wants to law down the law for his shitty school." I say drinking my juice. Huh it taste a lot better I guess because Ashley served it to me, or maybe she put something in it not that I'll mind. Today is going to be interesting...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsu POV

"So you have a good amount high school credits, but what concerns me is this questionable past of delinquency and oh goody you spend some time in a juvenile detention center." A voice of an old man can be heard talking to me. The old man puts my files of educational and criminal background down, revealing a really short old man who can be easily mistaken for one of Santa's elf well that's what I thought when I first saw him.

"Well, technically all charges were dropped so..." I replied to the little old man, who just shrug his shoulders as he continued to read my file. Did I really just get shrugged by fucking 1st form Benjamin Button? I can tell I'm not gonna like this guy besides, I bet this guy expects people not to make fun of him behind his back. C'mon the old man has an elf hat and with a red and green suit on, he's asking for it.

"The felony's were only dropped, not the misdemeanors." The old man replied. Papa Smurf here is Makarov Dreyar the principal of Fairy tail High, 'even though he's a tiny the old man he demands the respect that everyone would give a man of average height' which was Zeref said when he told me about him. I don't really give a fuck if he's the king of Iceland, I'll be damn if I let a kid size man yell at me in front of people.

I was sitting there in between Igneel and Layla while the principal reads off my file like a some kind of common punk. In the corner of my eye I see both Ms Layla and Igneel giving each other these flirty looks at each other, who the hell do they think they are? There's literally an elf reading off my permanent record and these two can't take can't keep it their pants seriously. You should've been there while I was in the car heading here, these two act like horny teenagers making 'that what he/she said' jokes and whispering to each other. They really made me uncomfortable, but anyways, I digress.

"Well Mr and Mrs Dragneel I don't know what to tell you two, Natsu here does have the right amount of credits, but this history of ditching, fighting, possession or under the influence of both alcohol and narcotics, on top of that he's been in juvie for well you know."

"Oh good he's gonna say no, look guys I'm gonna wait in the car, Mr Elf nice to meet you and tell Mr and Mrs Claus I said hello." I say standing up and heading towards the door. But I hear him clearing his throat, I turn and see he's sort pissed off at what I just said but I can a fuck.

"As I was gonna say before you interrupted, that was then and this is now. Welcome to Fairy tail high Natsu." The old man says, standing up and walking to the us to shake our hands, I'm honestly dumbfounded this jackass send a good amount hating on me for him to say 'welcome to Fairy Tail.' What. The. Fuck. He stuck out is hand for a shake, I decided to say nothing and shake his hand.

"Thank you, Mr Dreyar. I know Natsu will do great, right Natsu." Said Igneel looking at me while shaking the smaller man's hand.

"Yeah of course" I answered back, but in my mind 'yeah right motherfucker, I'll probably gonna burn this school to the ground.' Of course I'm kidding about burning the school down but I am gonna fuck shit up.

"Well Natsu let me get you your class schedule, I going to assign you with a student to give you tour of the school so feel free to roam around the school for the rest of the 1st period." Makarov said walking out of the office.

"You two can't keep it in your pants for at least 5 minutes and let some lord of ring troll give me shit." I turn to Ms Layla and Igneel, who just start laughing.

"C'mon Natsu don't be so uptight, me and your father are just having fun." Ms Layla says, giggling to herself, I just shrug them off.

"Look guys, I know I can act like a dick sometimes, well most of the time, but I'm not used to the whole 'living with rich dad's family' thing ok. C'mon few weeks ago I was living in a group home, I can adopt to almost everything but usually it's danger related. This is still kinda new to me." I tell them, funny usually when I talk to them it's for directions to the washing machine or permission to go out to the store.

"I know Natsu sorry about being behavior we'll try to be more professional in public or at least when you're around." Igneel says giving a jackass grin. I'll take that as victory I guess. Before Igneel can say something else the door opens and Makarov walks in with a teenage girl with hazel eyes, a large-busted slim figured woman, with long straight purple hair that falls in the middle of her back. She has the standard uniform, but wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied in the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. She had to be around my age, we both looked at each other in the eye, I notices that she is not frightened by my appears, I like that of a girl.

Normal POV

"Natsu this is Kagura she will be the one to give you the tour of the school. Kagura pleases guide Natsu here on the school grounds for the rest 1st period also tells him know how's of the school plays." Makarov says as Kagura shakes Natsu.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Natsu said in her cool, calm tone, or how he likes to call it his 'non dick head voice'.

"Hello Natsu nice to meet you as well." The busty teenage answered back, Kagura of course does know who Natsu is, seeing how she's friends with the Heartfilia twins and they have been talking about him nonstop for weeks now.

'They were not kidding about his face, but they said he's nice.' Thought Kagura as Natsu gives her a small smirk which causes her to blush a bit.

'Damn! I hope he didn't notice that.' The young lady thinks to herself.

'Ha, I made her blush, I'm already starting to like this school' Natsu thinks happily to himself.

"Please excuse us, and Mr and Mrs Dragneel nice to see you." Kagura says opening the door, Natsu followers her leaving his parents and Makarov in the office.

"Igneel don't worry about him, I know he's been through a lot, but he seems very optimistic he'll survive." The tiny old man says insuring Igneel who has a worried look on his face.

"I guess, thank you Makarov send my regards to your family." Igneel says leaving the old man office.

Meanwhile Kagura gives the grand tour of the school and asks Natsu about his old school, but Natsu said he didn't want to talk about himself, she caught on quickly of that. 'Ashley was right, he is secretive'

The pinkette started to ask her questions about herself and her life, after a few minutes of a bit of awkward tension Natsu had her talk about herself and telling her dumb jokes which make her laugh. She doesn't really laugh that much, she's usually very serious and always too busy with her academics and being the captain of the of the girls swimming team. But Natsu's corny jokes where somehow very funny to her.

"So captain of the swimming team eh? That must be fun."

"Oh yes it's fun and very rewarding, should come to one of my meets, I-I mean if you want to it's not like that I want you there n-no I mean it'll be cool if you showed up." Kagura started to stumble on her words and started to panic a bit as her checks started to match a tomato. Natsu couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Kagura relax, I'll love to see you at one of your meets." The busty purple haired teen relaxes as she hears the pinkette words, she doesn't know what's going on with her, she's know for her cold and calculating stare, she never shows her true feelings in public, only to her friends.

"Th-thanks Natsu, I'll make sure-"

"Hey Kagura wassup." Natsu hears a voice behind him, he sees Kagura expression change from one of nervousness to one of disgust. Natsu turns to two guys one one a huge muscular guy with long straight white hair which he kept in a pony tail, the other next to him was a guy a bit shorter but still as muscular with red hair. They remind Natsu of those guys who hang out behind the bowling alley panhandling, they match the description he'll they even the guys are wearing matching bandanas.

"War-cry. Jager What do you lowlifes want?" Asked Kagura with venom in her voice.

"Come-on babe we are just heading to the bathroom, maybe you want to join us. We can make a movie ha-ha." Jager said, laughing making Kagura feel extremely uncomfortable with the statement.

"Disgusting pigs I will never do something like that with your pigs." The purple haired beauty said if words can kill. They start to laugh, but immediately stop when they heard Natsu laughing.

"What are you laughing at freak?" said Warcry to Natsu who kept laughing to himself, the two prevented boys look at each other starting to feel uncomfortable themselves by the disfigured pinkette who now started to laugh even louder like a hyena. Even Kagura felt a bit creep out, Natsu notices this and stops.

"Oh sorry it's just funny, could imagine Kagura holding the camera while you two tough guys give each other a manual colonoscopy hahahahaha." Natsu says laughing Kagura stares at him and suddenly bursts laughing as well at the thought of that scenario. Her laughter caused the two delinquents to quickly deny any allegations of 'backdoor shenanigans' with each other.

"N-no, you two are sick. We don't do that."

"Forgot them. Let these freaks be freaks." They say as they enter the men's room, them entering made Natsu and Kagura laugh even more.

"See I guess it's true then." The purple haired beauty says as she regains her composure. Natsu starts to calm down as well. 'You know what I'll make sure they never bother her again.'

"Say Kagura you think you can hold my backpack I really need to use the restroom." The pinkette hands, his backpack to his new friend, she hangs on to the bag. But as the picket is about to head into the restroom she speaks.

"Please Natsu don't get into a fight with these guys, they're nothing but trouble and they will mess you up." Buxom teenager says, Natsu gives her his signature smile.

"Don't worry Kagura I'm not gonna fight them, besides I really need to use the restroom I'll be back in 5 minutes tops ok." He says winking at her, she nods as a faint blush appears on her checks.

Natsu enters the men's room to see the two boys that Kagura called pigs smoking out of what Natsu calls 'pussy sticks' or vape pen is what the kids are calling it nowadays.

"Hey guys I really think you should apologize to Kagura." Natsu says, chuckling as he walks towards the boys who just to laugh.

• 5 minutes later•

"Well, you see guys I'm not the best looking guy in the world, but I have what people call character. You can be the ugliest guy in the world, but as long as you have confidence and a sense of humor you can get good pussy. Any questions" Natsu says washing his hands and adding a bit of water on his hair as he stares at himself in the mirror, muffled sounds where the response.

"Oh, I know fellows, but the dirty talk only works when the girl is into it too. Not all girls like that type of talk right off the bat. Look guys Kagura is waiting I'm gonna get going now remember next time you see Kagura apologize ok." Natsu turns to see the two teens bloody, bruised and gagged with toilet paper. Both of the boy's hands are tied up with their own bandannas, they look at Natsu with tears threatening to flow down from their terrified eyes. Natsu tried to talk to them to apologize to Kagura for the remarks, but they just laughed at him and blow their peach flavored vapor in Natsu face. The disfigured pinked punched both of them right on the nose, causing drop to their knees, Natsu just said "I got 4 minutes to teach you fucks some respect."

"Oh, don't worried guys I'm sure someone will find you guys and untie you two, but remember you don't know who did this to you. Or not I'm gonna bash your fucking skulls into cement. Oh yeah, remember Kagura's apology oak. Bye guys." Natsu waves at them, he exits the restroom and walks towards Kagura.

"Thanks for holding my stuff, so where's the cafeteria."

"Did they give you any trouble?"

"Oh no they smoke their pussy sticks and I did my business and walked out."

"Those assholes one of these days are gonna get their ass kick."

"Don't worry about them. Hey, where's the cafeteria?" He asks she leads the way as she walks ahead the pinked starts to get a mesmerize by his new friend ample ass as it hides within her skirt.

"Um Natsu are you ok?" Kagura asks the pinkette.

"Oh nothing just thinking on what I'm gonna eat." Natsu answers putting emphasis on eat, the voluptuous teen not knowing what he's really referring to thinks he's referring of food, less the way.

"Oh well the cafeteria is this way." Both teens walk besides each other as they start to talk about the school, Kagura explains the rules while Natsu starts to imagine her in her swim wear and thinking 'I'm definitely going to her meets.'

After giving him the tour Kagura bids him farewell as she need to go back to the front office for some school work she forgot. Kagura offer to walk him to his next class, but Natsu told her to not to worry, that he can do it. He needs to learn it by himself. As they go their separate way Kagura couldn't help but to look back at the scarred pinked.

'I can't imagined the horrors that he must've gone through that left him with those disfigurements, it's a wonder that he is so filled with confidence and joy. Not even Lucy and Ashley knows what happen to him." Thinks Kagura as she sees Natsu walking up some stairs and turning to see her and waving at her.

'He sure does know how to charm a girl.' The purple haired teen as she blushes a storm. Natsu walks in the class room hall looka for his next classroom.

NATSU POV

Ok my next class is in room 103. Damn school is going to be boring as fuck I got a few minutes to spare before 1st period ends, science, 3rd is history, 4th is English and then lunch 5th art, 6th is math. Oh, I got the math for 1st period. Kagura did say that she's got art with me. I find the class and take a sit by the door of the class waiting for the bell to ring, I start to think about how's first day is going so far.

Hey speaking of Kagura she is sure pretty she has that strict school girl thing going for her, but I got her to blush a couple times, oh I just beat the fuck of the those guys eh I guess they learn their lesson, I mean they shouldn't really blow that pussy vapor on me, at least blow cigarette smoke or weed that would've been acceptable, but peach vape c'mon. Well they did disrespected Kagura, damn Kagura got a huge butt I wonder if she could keep up with me. I mean some girls can't even last 20 minutes but she is the captain of the swimming team maybe...

*ring*

Come on man that's the bell, aw hell no it's that loud? fuck that. I got sensitive ears damn it. Whatever oh and right on cue as the bell rings I see my new classmates walk out of my 2nd period class, and like a old man starring at tits they start the staring.

"What the fuck are you people looking at? Never seen a salmon colored haired guy with scars on his face before?" I barked causing them to look away. Im use to it but they act like they never seen a scarred pink spiky haired teenager before in their lives, I shrug it off and ignore them. As I walk into my class I think to myself.

Damn I need a drink.

Hey guys thank you to all of you who Fav and Followed I appreciate and hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. You guys are the best thank you all again and have a bless day!


End file.
